


Practical Joke

by JammyJamFan



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyJamFan/pseuds/JammyJamFan
Summary: Jane presses the button on the microphone that distorts her voice and speaks, "A party has sent threats regarding Detective Jane Rizzoli with strict instructions that she is to not be made aware of this danger."Maura raises one eyebrow at this, "Danger. Who? Hoyt?""Dr Isles. This un-sub has requested certain things of yourself also.The first instruction was for you and Jane to go to a specific restaurant downtown tonight."Jane decides to play a joke on Maura. She leads Maura to believe Maura must to follow certain instructions unaware it is Jane giving the instructions. What sort of things will Jane make Maura do and how far will she go and where will it take them both. Will Maura find out? Will there be rizzles?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random idea. This is absolutely all I have written so far (I know I said i wouldn't post stories unless I knew the plot or until completion cause I find it a bit stressful but so far it has worked out for me and you guys have liked it so what the heck!) I do have a teeny tiny idea of direction but thought i'd test my fav audience to see if it was any good so far.

* * *

Practical Joke  
Chapter one

* * *

The idea had occurred to Jane some weeks ago and it played on her mind. It would be a hilarious if not elaborate practical joke to play on Maura.

It first popped into Jane's mind as her and Maura sat at a cafe one day when the department was under investigation, and Maura had eyed everyone in the room thinking that they where the FED's watching her. Of course Jane had been simply joking when she said that the ugly dude sitting at the bar was a federal agent and so was the guy sitting at the other end of the room, but, right before Jane had rolled her eyes and Maura had realized Jane was joking...that moment when Maura's eyes had widened in fear and surprise and she had asked 'Really?'...Jane realized she could have played it out for hours, maybe even weeks.

She knew Maura was smarter than her in so many ways and maybe there was a hint of revenge in her mind from all the times Maura had shown Jane up in public. Like the time Maura called Jane 'hoi polloi' and laughed that Jane didn't know the meaning. Or when Maura had told Jane how garret was correctly pronounced in front of everyone.

Now all she wondered was how far she could push Maura before she was found out.

It was the sort of joking she often did with her brothers. That they would all laugh about later. Once Jane and Frankie had convinced Tommy that milk did not come from cows anymore and was now made in milk factories. They drove past a milk factory and Frankie pointed it out to add evidence to their story. They kept up this game and Tommy believed it for roughly two months before he was embarrassed at school because of his naivety.

But Maura was an only child and more gullible than most which under usual circumstances was a rather endearing quality.

Jane also knew Maura was smart enough to know she shouldn't always trust Jane on everything, that Jane was a very good liar, and although Jane knew what she was planning was wrong, she justified it under the fact that Maura was smarter than her, just not in this way.

And so she planned out her little joke with a tiny bit of help from her co-workers, but not enough help that they would tell on her, or stop her.

"Maura, why is I.A. looking for you?" Jane questioned Maura as they passed outside the division one cafe.

Maura can't hide her surprise, "Internal Affairs? I didn't know they were."

"I just came from upstairs and they want to talk to you but won't tell me why. They said they are waiting for you. In room 10. I assumed Cavanaugh would have told you."

Maura frowns at Jane for a moment as she checks her phone.

"No one said a thing to me, or called."

Jane shrugs hiding her relief that so far Maura is buying it, "Well maybe they only just arrived. Should I be worried about you? Did you do something?"

Maura shakes her head, "I can't think of any reason at all so, no, you need not worry. I'm sure it's nothing." She gives Jane a weak smile and heads towards the elevator.

The moment Maura is out of sight Jane bee-lines for the stairs and quickly jogs the two flights up and closes the door behind her just as the elevator dings and the doors open with Maura inside.

Jane watches through the two way glass as Maura enters the empty room and looks around confused.

"Dr Maura Isles?" A deep crackly distorted voice fills the room making Maura jump.

"Yes." She says composing herself and searching for the location of the voice.

"Please have a seat." The semi-computerized voice says

Maura looks towards the door first and then scans the room, "Who are you?"

"That's confidential at this point. Sit down please."

Maura slides onto the metal chair and is now directly facing Jane but unable to see her.

"Everything that is discussed in this room is to be kept in strict confidence. Do you understand?"

"I suppose."

"You are to speak to absolutely no-one about this including your superiors. Do you agree?"

Maura thinks for a moment before answering, "Fine."

Jane presses the button on the microphone that distorts her voice and gives the next order, "Tell me everything you know about Detective Jane Rizzoli, badge number, victor eight two five."

"Who are you really?" Maura squints in the direction of the two way glass and Jane freezes like Maura can see her.

"What do you want with Jane?"

"That is not your concern."

Maura frowns, "What is this about?" She is not about to betray her friend if she can help it.

"I can't say Dr. Isles. But she might be in danger."

Maura raises one eyebrow at this, "Danger. Who? Hoyt?"

"We will be the one's asking the questions Dr. Isles."

"Ok. Well...Jane Rizzoli is loyal, kind and not afraid of anything. She is dedicated to her job and to justice."

Jane smiles softly, she loves the way Maura views her, "Anything else?"

Maura looks at the ceiling while she thinks, "I suppose she could dress a bit better, more femininely."

Jane's smile drops and she rolls her eyes and clears her throat.

"Right. And you spend a lot of time with her?"

"I suppose, yes."

"Do you enjoy spending time with her?"

Maura sits up straighter looking shocked, "That is a rather inappropriate question."

"It still requires an answer."

Maura starts to rotate the ring around her finger nervously, "Yes, I do. That is _obviously_ why I spend time with her."

Jane hides her smirk so it doesn't show in her voice, "Is she the sort of person that might take matters into her own hands?"

"I'm sure you have read her file."

"Dr. Isles, It is our understanding that you know her better than anything on file."

Maura growls under her breath, she is not enjoying this but she can't lie and she desperately wants to protect Jane. "Yes. She has been known too"

"There was a situation where she shot herself which is technically against police procedure. Is it usual for her to do things in a way that puts her and others in danger?"

"No" Maura says scratching the back of her neck nervously, "I mean she had to do that to save her brother...and me."

"There was a situation where you hired a bodyguard for her that she evaded several times. Would you say that is a typical behavior of hers?"

"There were extenuating circumstances."

"Are there always extenuating circumstances?"

"Are you profiling her?"

There is no reply and the silence is not helping Maura understand.

"I suppose. I still don't understand what this has to do with Jane being in danger. Why don't you just tell her she is in danger?"

"Dr. Isles. A party has sent threats regarding Detective Rizzoli with strict instructions that she is to not be made aware of this danger."

"Who?"

"We aren't entirely sure at this stage but have all our best people working on it. However, we need your co-operation. Your professionalism. And your discretion."

"Oh. I see." Maura shifts in her chair

"And this un-sub has requested certain things of yourself also."

"Like?"

"The first instruction was for you both to go to a specific restaurant downtown at a specific time. Tonight. This is possibly the un-sub's way of testing if he had control."

Maura plays with her fingers as she listens to the strange inhuman computer voice.

"We have already made reservations so you only need to show up. And convince Jane to go without telling her why. We will send you the address. You can message us back on the same number if you need anything."

"Right." Maura says wondering if she can do this without going vasovagal.

"The instructions also suggest if any changes are made to Detective Rizzoli's routine, other than their instructions, that some-one will be harmed. That is why it is imperative that you do not say anything about this to anyone, especially her."

"I see." Maura swallows. She realizes this is more serious than she had thought and she rubs her sweaty hands together in impatience.

"That's why it is a good thing they chose you."

Maura looks up at the glass again.

"Because you know her so well. And...we are told that she listens to you."

"Not all the time."

"View this as an undercover assignment."

Silence fills the air.

"We will have undercover agents watching you both 24/7."

Maura bites her nail in concentration.

"You will need to carry on with you regular duties as well so suspicion is not aroused with Jane or within the department."

Jane watches as Maura seems to be struggling to take it all in.

"Can we depend on you to help us help her?"

"Yes." Maura says without having to think about it.

"We will contact you with the instructions we receive from the un-sub. We need you to follow them exactly. And not a word to anyone. Are we clear?"

Maura's heart starts to beat a little faster as the gravity of the situation sinks in, "Of course." She says in her most professional tone.

As soon as Maura exits room 10 her phone alerts her that she has a message. Her legs are shaking a little as she pulls out her phone. The text is from a number she doesn't recognize.

_Reservation at 7pm. The Dinner Box. 108 Barker Street._

Maura pulls the handle on the viewing room but it is locked from the inside. She feels like it is some sort of bizarre dream but knows she will feel it if she pinches herself. She takes the elevator down one floor and walks into the bullpen. Jane walks across the room from the water filter to her desk and sits down at her desk to go through some files. Maura resists the urge to walk over but feels relieved Jane is safe right now and nothing is out of the ordinary. As she turns back towards the elevator she almost collides with Korsak.

"Oh Hi Maura. You alright?"

"Yes. I was just going downstairs."

"Did you need something?"

"No I...I forgot something." She says as she stares at the floor and walks back into the elevator leaving a confused Korsak scratching his head.

As the door starts to close she can see Jane swiveled in her chair facing Maura and Korsak. She see's a worried expression staring at her and remembers it was Jane that told her about I.A. So she forces a confident smile out so Jane won't follow her downstairs. She can't tell Jane why she was meeting I.A and she doesn't want Jane to ask. She needs a story so she doesn't have to lie and so she isn't ready to face Jane just yet.

The elevator dings indicating she has reached the basement and she makes her way to her office locking the door behind her and sinks to her knees to take the relief off her wobbly legs and lets out a long sigh.

She sits there for at least 10 minutes before she can get up and go about her day.

* * *

...To be continued?... Sorry its a bit rough


	2. Chapter 2

**_'_ _WELL DONE DR ISLES.'_ **   


Maura sighs in relief as she reads the text. The last seventy minutes at the out-of-the-way cosy restaurant with Jane had been extraordinarily stressful. Between trying to avoid Jane's repetitive question about why they are there and looking around for danger, she is quite sure she has aged a year.

Jane nipped off to the bathroom a few minutes ago and the text pinged her phone to let her know she has completed her mission.

She had Jane there and on time and without any suspicion.

Finally she can breathe.

Finally she can feel the hot itchy sensation burning under her collar begin to vanish.

She rubs her neck anyway feeling the tiny bumps under her touch. She couldn't itch or touch her neck before with Jane's sharp and inquisitive eyes watching her closely as she fumbled and stammered her way around the truth for the third time. Jane almost seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

There was also that guy at the bar that Jane kept looking at. She had been torn between concern and frustration. Concern he might be an undercover agent that Jane had worked with or recognized and once revealed it would blow the whole thing. But then there was the possibility that Jane fancied the guy...which frustrated Maura because she couldn't quite understand why she wished it was the former. Jane had fancied lots of guys before and it never bothered her. She put it down to the additional risk on Jane's life right now...how impractical a love interest would be given the current circumstances. She knew that wasn't quite true but didn't intend to delve deeper right at this particular juncture. Right now she wanted to focus on Jane's safety.

Jane who had been in the bathroom a rather long time.

Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth went dry as her rational brain tried to specify exactly how long Jane had been gone and how long she might practically need.

A text from IA, or whoever she was communicating with, that the perp was happy did not mean said perp had not chosen this restaurant in order to carry out whatever evil he had planned right here in this moment when Jane was alone in the bathroom.

Maura's eye's went wide with the realization and she pushed her chair back as delicately as she could with as much speed as she could without drawing attention to herself.

She turned and tried to gracefully rush towards the ladies rooms only to collide with a waiter immediately. A cold clear liquid rushed at her silk blouse like a miniature waterfall and although it was her own fault the young waiter apologized profusely.

"It's alright." Maura said giving him only a quick smile before heading towards the bathroom, her cold wet chest and water-stained top already forgotten.

Her feet stung after only a few steps and she internally frowned at her logic of wearing five inch heels into a situation where she might have to run, attack or any combination of the two.

The additional eight steps to the bathroom were excruciating forcing Maura to swear to permanently discard the shoes as soon as she got home.

She swung the door open harder than she meant and watched Jane spin towards the door while reaching for her belt where her gun usually hides.

They stared at each other both wide eyed and panicked, Maura being the first to sigh in relief at seeing Jane alone and perfectly fine other than a little startled.

"You're alright." Maura informs them both pressing her hand to her own heart relieved.

Jane takes a moment more to relax, "Why wouldn't I be?"

As the automatic response leaves her lips she realizes what Maura must have thought and has the tiniest stab of guilt forcing her to swallow.

"Oh, er...nothing." Maura replies forcing a smile, "I needed to use the ladies myself."

Jane's eyes wander to Maura's chest noticing the wet discoloration on the blouse, "Riiiight."

Jane then turns to finish washing her hands. And Maura notices Jane's keys and phone on the counter beside another phone that is definitely not Jane's.

"What's that?" Maura asks innocently.

Jane forgets she is facing a mirror when she looks at what Maura is pointing towards, her eyes grow wide and her jaw tense. She opens her mouth to reply but not a word comes out.

"That's not your phone." Maura informs her taking a step closer to investigate.

"I...no...I..." Jane replies stalling as her brain fires off possible reasons and simultaneously dismissing them.

"Why do you have two phone's Jane?" Maura asks with a deep frown and a slight head tilt.

Jane grabs the phone and turns to Maura holding it behind her back clutching it tightly like it might speak and reveal a secret. Maura can still see the phone in the mirrors reflection and she looks deeply into Jane's eyes for an answer, "What's going on Jane?"

No words still until finally an excuse Jane actually can use pops into her head, "It's a suspects phone..." Jane hangs her head to the side, "It's...um...evidence."

"What is it doing here?"

"I forgot to turn it over before I left." Jane says biting her lip with fake guilt and hoping she sounds convincing.

Maura pauses for a moment before she shakes her head with a frown of concern, "Oh dear...Jane...You could get in serious trouble. The correct protocols must be followed so evidence can be used in court."

Jane nods feebly while looking at her feet, "I know. I forgot."

Maura steps closer and reaches out to touch Jane's arm, "It's ok, I won't tell anyone Jane. I've got your back."

Jane looks up quickly and into unsuspecting sincere gullible honest green eyes and whispers, "Thank you."

The thank you is not entirely for the reason Maura thinks it is, but that Maura didn't suspect Jane at all. Sweet, sincere and smart Maura. She didn't ask what suspect or what case. And Jane realizes that Maura trusts her even if things don't add up. And for that trust she is grateful...and equally guilty.

Maura puts her hand on Jane's shoulder and squeezes gently, "I will _always_ have your back Jane."

Jane forces a smile and says the first honest thing she has said all night, "I don't deserve such a wonderful friend as you, Maura."

Maura shakes her head, "Don't be silly. Of course you do."

"Nuh. I really don't. By the way...what happened to your blouse?"

Maura glances at herself in the mirror, "Oh my goodness. Yes. I need some club soda. I had a minor collision with a server carrying beverages."

"I'll get you some soda." Jane says quickly as she turns and heads out the door towards the kitchen, pleased she can get away from the intensity of her building guilt for a few moments.

Out in the hall she bites her lip as she glares at the offending phone, the text to Maura staring back at her, 'Well done Dr Isles'. She grits her teeth and switches it off silently promising to put an end to her little game immediately.

A few minutes later Jane returns to the bathroom with the club soda in one hand and some clean cloth serviettes in the other only to find Maura in her bra with her silk blouse discarded in the basin.

The thing about wall mirrors on all four walls is that, even if you look away as soon as you brain connects the dots, you can't stop seeing something that, in Janes mind, is sacred. Jane turns three times before she simply closes her eyes. But Maura, being less modest, gives a quick sniffle at the ruined blouse, not even noticing the bright pink blush across Jane's face as she tries to hand Maura the items with closed eyes.

"It's ruined." Maura states with a sigh.

Jane presses her lips together trying to force herself to care about a stupid item of clothing because Maura cares. She cannot think of an appropriate thing to say.

"It's fine." Maura encourages herself, "It doesn't matter. It's just a top."

She looks at Jane who is staring at the floor intently, "What's wrong Jane?"

"You're, uh, topless Maur." Jane replies weakly, her cheeks get redder as her eyes flicker up and quickly back to the floor.

"Oh Jane, don't be such a prude, I'm wearing a bra. It's not like you've never seen women topless before. Give me your jacket to wear home...it would be to disgraceful to wear this blouse in public now."

"Really?" Jane looks up catching Maura's partially bare chest and looking at her feet again, "Yet wearing my far to large jacket with nothing underneath is somehow alright?" Jane asks sarcasm mixed with surprise.

"I'm wearing a bra Jane. Honestly. If I hadn't met your mother I would think you were raised by the Amish."

Jane holds her tongue because the truth is, women in bras means nothing to her, but Maura showing that much skin means...something...

Jane slips her jacket off and hands it to Maura without looking. Bare skin and reflections of bare skin cause her heart to beat faster and her skin to feel uncontrollably hot.

And when Maura is covered she nudges Jane in the arm, "I'm decent now silly."

Jane growls at Maura's laugh and looks up with a squint, already prepared with an array of funny quips about how Maura looks in her jacket, only to swallow them heavily when she see's how stunning her friend actually looks in it. Blonde locks falling loosely over dark wide shoulders and the glowing soft skin and alluring edges of full breasts showing delicately between the lapels of her collar. The sleeves now unbuttoned are far too long but seeming to be so done on purpose. And the hem line, stopping right at the top of Maura's thigh, looking like a perfectly tailored lengthy coat fitting her loosely yet perfectly. If Maura was in only undergarments on her bottom half she would be the hottest calendar picture with hundreds of guys lined up around the block to just catch a glimpse of it. Jane turns crimson at the image of it.

She can't help but think she might never get her coat back and she doesn't care.

"Mmmm, it smells quite nice." Maura remarks innocently pressing the warm collar to her nose, "So, Jane, shall we get dessert before we go?"

And Jane, with sweaty palms and her brain numb to everything else, wholly straight and interested in just men, follows Maura back towards the dining room without a word.

The rest of that amazing night at dinner is why Jane, almost immediately, reneges on her internal promise to end her little game. She isn't even completely sure why. Sure she could pick the restaurants she wanted to go to, ones that had items on the menu she could pronounce and sides like deep fried cheese instead of weird disgusting things like fish eggs and snails. Sure there are so many fun activities she wanted to do with Maura instead of *yawn* art museums, art galleries and all other types of museums and galleries and art stuff.

But suddenly it's more...much more. Unexplainably so.

It's something about spending time alone with Maura that appeals to her. More than ever before.

It's a shared dessert with a fork fight for the last bite. It's an innocent touch on the lower back just as they leave. It's a peaceful and relaxed car ride together back to the precinct so Jane can 'drop off the evidence before she gets in trouble'. It's a joke about the dead people fridge followed by a silent soft look that happily lasts just a little bit long. And it's staying over at Maura's for the night because Jane suddenly can't let her jacket out of her sight, and waking up to a gentle snore and an arm thrown across her waist in the night. And, already in one night, this game gives her the means to spend as much time with Maura as she should desire. And Jane would deny it, but she desires as much time as she can get. Maura would never say no if she thought it was helping Jane. Maura would work less and delegate more for this cause. And suddenly, deep deep down in Jane's subconscious, she is no longer playing a practical joke on her gorgeous best friend. Somehow Maura is saving Jane from herself.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking this be be a little bit like 'true lies'...Jane will realise she adores spending time with Maura and abuse her new found power to get as close as possible to her. Could end in rizzles or Maura feeling utter betrayal. Will Maura figure it out? Who knows? certainly not me.  
> Would love your thoughts on it.
> 
> Please also note that through my own stupidity I have now started 3 different stories (including this one). I guess a bunch of creativity hit all at once. One story which i am excited about will be my first attempt alternate reality story and will be at this stage like a blinking novel. The other thing I am working on are more mini-stories of Jane and Maura and their separate childhoods (which I will add to 'changing the world'). So chapters on this If it continues may be slow.


End file.
